Not the Same
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: The blond was just a ghost who couldn't rest in peace because of a single regret. She wanted to fall in love when she was still alive 300 years ago but, was unable to do so. One day another blond spotted her doing something "unabashed" Now, he helps the girl to find a ghost for her to love but, what happens when both began to fall in love with one another...?
1. Meeting you is a Pain

_**Chapter 1: Meeting you is a Pain**_

**Normal POV**

It was a day where the sun shone brightly, birds were happily chirping and no cloud was seen at the sky. There at the park, a girl was seen sitting on a bench while hugging her legs. The look on her face was clearly described as loneliness, and much less sadness.

"Hey!" suddenly a guy came walking near the girl, knowing that she was all by herself "You're all alone aren't you? Wanna hang out with me?" he grinned at her while putting a hand through his hair

"Eh…?" the golden haired girl exclaimed, obviously surprised and happy at the same time

"Y-You…" the guy trailed off with widened eyes "Don't have any legs!" he shouted before retreating quickly

"Ah, wait…" the blond beauty said while lifting her hand but to no avail

"Crap, my legs are disappearing again." She sighed, apparently the girl wasn't any at all human but more than a ghost who died about 300 years ago. Seemingly the blond girl still had regrets and couldn't rest in peace without doing something.

"Urk…too bad…" the brown eyed girl said "I finally found someone who can see me but, does the fact that I have no legs means that I'm an outdated ghost?" she sighed again while tucking her hair behind her ear before floating up to a nearby tree then sitting down on the trunk of it with her legs slightly opened.

"Hey! You up there!" a guy shouted below

"Huh?" the girl stammered as she looked at the person who called her

"Close your legs!" the person below shouted again "Just because there aren't many people who can see you doesn't mean you should be so unabashed!" he scolded her like a child

"Wow~" the ghost grimaced as she neared the boy "Your eyes are really dead, are you one of my kind too?" she asked while putting a hand to her chin

"No, I'm NOT!" the blond haired guy yelled out, ringing the poor girl's ear off

"Stop saying such things, I'm still human!" he said while showing an irritated face. People who were walking outside started whispering to one another saying _"Who's he talking to?" "What's wrong with him?"_

"_He's right." _The blond girl sweat dropped while looking at the embarrassed guy

After the sudden event the dark eyed man started walking out of the place with flustered cheeks before getting more agitated. The girl started following him while still floating up.

"Why are you following me?" he asked with an annoyed look but, the blond ghost just smiled at him

"You're the first living being I've ever talked to!" she sweetly smiled "Everyone else either ran away or ignored me…" she pouted at the thought

"Shit, I should have ignored her like always…" the boy told himself, unaware that the girl clearly heard him

"_Always?" _she pondered for a moment before shrugging it off

* * *

"Woah!" the girl said "What a nice house you got here!" she widened her eyes that showed hints of sparkles

"It's an apartment stupid!" the boy growled at her like a dog as he opened the door to his room

"I said stop following me, are you deaf?" he stated "Just hurry up and rest in peace will ya?" he raised a brow then noticed the blond became gloomy and sad was written from her face

"_Damn it! Did I say too much?" _the blond headed boy asked himself

"How can I rest in peace?" she asked while putting up a thinking position

"Get out of my sight!" he said in frustration while the ghost just raised a brow

Then the guy went to the kitchen and took out a container of salt since it is thought to purify something that it hits, then went back to the floating girl and threw some at her with no resistance.

"Salt! Salt!" he bawled out as he continued to throw the said seasoning but, didn't take effect

"Oh! What's that?" the girl said in curiosity as she pointed at the red moving thing

"That's my cat!…Tch…" he aggravated before taking a piece of paper out of nowhere "Talisman!" he shoved the paper in front of the spirit but, the same result remained the same

"Die!" he animatedly cried out

"How rude!" the girl crossed her arms gullibly "I don't need to rest in peace, being a ghost is actually fun you know!" she said while floating around the room

"I get to fly and float through walls!" she excitedly said "More people should die often!" the blond clasped her hands together

"What the hell are you saying?" the man sweat dropped before fixating his surroundings

"Plus, there's something that I regret doing so…I can't just rest in peace!" she gazed at the human in front of her

"Regret…?" the guy asked with a straight face

"Oh! Would you like to know, I'd love to share it!"

"No thanks…" he said with an uninterested look

"Listen!" she demanded bellowly "I want to fall in love!" a tint of pink began appearing from her white porcelain face

"L-Love?" he stuttered with a hint of disgust in his tone

"Exactly!" she clamored while lifting up her finger "When I was still alive I didn't get the chance to fall in love, it's such a waste for my looks don't you agree!" putting a hand to her cheek, the ghost started yapping on and on about the same subject.

"So, wanna fall in love with me?" the serene girl put a hand on the boy's shoulder while giving him a cute smile

"Stop messing around." An angry icon appeared from the boy

"But why?" she asked "With that face of yours it doesn't look like you'll be getting a girl friend soon enough."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Hmph! Bastard…" she whimpered while continuing to pursue after him

"A ghost should date other ghosts!" he huffed in discontent

"What? But, ghosts are usually moody and dark…" she sulked without noticing the menacingly irritated aura that was around the boy

"Stop talking to me!" he headed to his room while shutting the door at the ghost's face

"Why are you ignoring me?" she faked a cry while going through the door to his room "You're mean, I'll just possess you!" she declared

"I'll give you shoulder cramps, I'll watch you while you bath, and I'll stay right next to your bed!" she threatened him while saying the worst possibilities that could happen but, the boy still ignored her.

"Urgh, I should have known that he's use to this…" the poor girl said to herself "I'll just possess you!" with that said the beauty possessed the blond head's body.

"Ugh…ah…stop it…" the boy faltered while beads of sweat came running down his forehead

"I'll fall in love with a hot guy using your body!" she happily cheered

"Stop! I get it, I get it!" he grimaced "I'll help you out so…don't ever do that again!"

"Really?" the girl asked in a sing sang voice "So, you'll fall in love with m-" before she could finish her statement she was cut off by the boy

"NEVER." He directed his self to his closet while changing into his uniform then quickly closed the door and walked to the academy "I'll just find you a ghost that won't scare you off…"

"I hate your idea." The girl stuck a tongue out to the other

* * *

The two were now inside the academy, walking up a floor before heading to the hallway…

"By the way…what's your name? Mine is Lucy." the floating ghost asked the blond boy

"Sting…" he responded quietly

"Pfftt! So that's why you're 'stingy' get it?" Lucy giggled loudly while her companion just decided to ignore her

"There's a ghost who hangs around the stairs…" Sting muttered quickly

"I want a hot guy, is he cute?"

"Stop pushing your luck!" Sting bellowed as he showed Lucy the way to the stairs, there they saw a hyper and gloomy-looking guy mumbling some incoherent words to his self.

"Ah…I hate them…" the ghost uttered "I hate all humans in this world…" he said on and on while a dark aura began to envelop his body, the other two just sweat dropped at the ghost before going away.

It took a while for Sting to find more ghosts to show to the blond girl but, none of them were to the girl's liking. Sooner or later Sting decided to give up and go back home to his apartment.

"How can I rest in peace when I can't even fulfill my only regret…" tears were falling down on Lucy's face, Sting stood up from his seat and went near the girl, patting her head to calm her down a little and try to comfort her.

"Oi…wanna go out tomorrow?" Sting told the bubbly girl, waiting for an answer

"To find more ghosts…?" Lucy asked, showing an interesting face

"No, we'll just walk around together." He scratched his cheek

"Rejected." Lucy straight forwardly said earning an unbelievable look from Sting then sighed inwardly before giving in "Fine…"

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:****  
**

****Bonjour everyone! so...as you can see I decided to make ANOTHER story^^

Well, the idea just popped from my head after reading a manga entitled "Hot Milk" by Komura Ayumi

So pretty much the story was inspired by that *points* manga:D

Anywho...is it good? this is just a two-shot and yes, the next chapter is the ending which is really sad (you'll know why:))

* * *

**Review Please! Onegai! S'il vous plait! Alstublieft! Juseyo! and many more languages that says PLEASE x)))**


	2. At least I found you

_**Chapter 2: At least I found you**_

* * *

**_Salut _everyone!**

**Sadly, I know some already know that this is the last chapter as I stated in the previous one. I still need to focus on continuing on with my other stories, which is very hard for me to do X(**

**More or less, please do enjoy reading the finale~**

* * *

_It took a while for Sting to find more ghosts to show to the blond girl but, none of them were to the girl's liking. Sooner or later Sting decided to give up and go back home to his apartment._

_"How can I rest in peace when I can't even fulfill my only regret…" tears were falling down on Lucy's face, Sting stood up from his seat and went near the girl, patting her head to calm her down a little and try to comfort her._

_"Oi…wanna go out tomorrow?" Sting told the bubbly girl, waiting for an answer_

_"To find more ghosts…?" Lucy asked, showing an interesting face_

_"No, we'll just walk around together." He scratched his cheek_

_"Rejected." Lucy straight forwardly said earning an unbelievable look from Sting then sighed inwardly before giving in "Fine…"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Remind me again…" the blond boy's brow twitched in annoyance "WHY the hell are we in an amusement park?"

The two blonds were now standing in front of a popular amusement park, much to the boy's chagrin…

"What? You may not know that there may be some hot guys here!" the girl winked at him, earning a sudden blush from his cheeks

"Not that…" he scratched his cheek "I look like some loser who came here alone!" he shouted at the blond girl

"Don't worry about that, Sting…!" Lucy exclaimed "If I dress fashionably then people can actually see me!" she struck an idiotic pose while sticking her tongue out.

"The Roller Coaster!" Lucy screamed eagerly like a little child while all Sting just did was smirk at her every now and then.

As they went inside the entrance the first thing Lucy wanted to ride on was the famous roller coaster, the blond beauty tugged her companion's arm and sat at the front seat. Sting smirked again at how enthusiastic the girl was.

"This is so scary, it's like I'm floating!" Lucy gullibly said

"Well your always floating, idiot." The boy just pretended to be okay as the ride subsided in different directions, be it up or down and left and right, the whole ride was almost similar to a tornado.

The next thing Lucy wanted to go to was the Haunted House, as the two entered inside, the girl encircled her arm with Sting's, making him furiously blush a thousand roses because of her apparent actions.

"Ah! I'm so scared of ghosts," Lucy said while looking at the hanged figures everywhere "Aren't you scared too?" she asked in curiousness

"Why should I be? I'm already looking at the real deal…" sarcasm dripped his words as Sting gave a straight look at Lucy

Lastly the final place they went inside was a shop that sold different kinds of appeasing jewelry. Rings, necklaces and earrings were practically sparkling behind the glass.

"They're so cute!" Lucy squealed in delight "Back when I was still alive, there were no customs to give rings to a lover."

"Seriously, just what era are you from? Should I just call you _Obaa-san_?" Sting stifled a chuckle at the pouting girl but, stopped when he realized that the said person was already floating from the ground.

"Crap, you're floating again!" Sting alerted her

"Oh…I guess you could say I'm not 'grounded' hehe…" Lucy hinted a little joke

"Are you really having that much fun?" the blond boy laughed a little louder, not even minding the other people around him

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am," the girl answered "This is the most fun I've ever had." A tint of red and pink appeared from her porcelain face

"That's great then, you're having unparalleled fun!" Sting gave her a big serene smile, making the latter more flustered

"But, this isn't good people might see you…floating…" he told her "Though if you try r-e-a-l-l-y hard, maybe you can hold my hand."

"Okay then…ermm…" Lucy concentrated a bit before success came its way, Sting was now able to hold her hand at that moment

"Oh look…told you so." The boy teased the other blond before pulling her to some place "Let's go…"

As they enjoyed their whole day through the amusement park, time moved really fast that the sun was almost going down.

"The sun's setting, we should go now." Sting took a quick glance from his wrist watch before turning his gaze to the girl

"Wha? but I still haven't used up all my powers!" Lucy gave a hmph at the boy

"For what exactly?" Sting asked while putting his free hand through his hair "Does it even matter? You have infinite amount of time."

"That's true but…this day won't come again twice…" Lucy softened her features while staring glumly at the solid ground

Suddenly Sting released his hold from Lucy's hand, which took the girl by surprise "I'm going to the restroom, you stay here." He walked away while putting his hands inside his pocket

"HEY!" looking taken aback, she gave off a little smile

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"He let go of my hand so quickly…" I told myself with a hint of depression

'_I wonder…how long has it been since someone touched me…?' _I thought_ 'He won't…fall in love with me though…'_

'_I used up all my strength, I'll just disappear while he's gone.' _I said inside my own thoughts

While still waiting for the blond bastard, I fulfilled my enjoyment by looking at the yellowish sun that was halfway setting. Seemingly my thinking process stopped when an unknown person suddenly shouted from afar.

"Woah!" the person shouted as I flinched

'_Crap, did someone see me disappear?' _I thought as I began to sweat beads. The figure of a boy came nearing me, he had spiky raven black hair and such dark blue eyes that seemed to be captivating._ 'He's hot!'_ a tint of red came its way to my face while thinking about it.

"Hey! You're a ghost right!" he grinned at me "Wow I'm thrilled!" he took my hand and repeatedly shook it as he continued to smile.

"You aren't…afraid?" I sweat dropped visibly while staring at the raven headed guy

"Huh why-"

"Wait a second, how are you able to touch me?" surprise took me in for a moment while I adjusted my surroundings

"That's because we're the same!" he pointed at his self

"What! You're a ghost too?" I widened my chocolate brown eyes

"Correct!" he waved both of his hands in the air while he started floating "You know, there are a lot of ghosts around but, they're hard to talk to cause they're always depressed."

'_He's really happy…_' I said inside my mind _'And he isn't scary either…maybe I'm meant to fall in love with him…?'_ my eyes gazed into his

"The name's Gray, you?" he rested his arms behind his head while smirking

"L-Lucy…" I agitatedly told Gray

"Anyways, we're both ghost so we might as well get to know each other and fall in love…" Gray trailed off "Don't you agree?" another warm and calm smile made its way from his face while he looked at me for an answer

"N-No…" I stuttered softly while mumbling the word, a single tear left my eye thinking about Sting

"If you like we can…" Gray was about to hold my hand when suddenly, Sting stood in front of me out of nowhere like a shield and glared daggers at him

"Disappear." Sting straight forwardly said

"But I already did!" I screamed while giving a puzzled look at him

"Not you!" an annoyed mark appeared from his head while he shouted back at me "Him!" he pointed a finger at Gray, while the latter looked behind him to see if someone was there.

"I said you! The raven head!" anger was hinted from his tone while Gray just raised a brow

"Huh? He can see me?" Gray asked his self while looking at the blond

"She's mine so don't touch her." Sting held me protectively while still giving a dirty look at poor Gray, a reddish color was also visible from his cheeks

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oh, so you're like a guardian spirit, huh?" Gray was still floating while he looked down at the two "That's cool!" he gave a thumbs up at the blond boy while the couple just sweat dropped at him

"Maybe you'll be some cute girl's guardian then," he grinned like an idiot "Well, bye!" the raven haired ghost floated afar, leaving them with unbelievable faces

"Wha-What did I do?" Sting cupped both sides of his head while his face started heating off

"Sting." Lucy called him out from behind "Is it okay if I…stay with you…?" she uttered quietly

"I DON'T KNOW." Sting bluntly said while staring at the girl

"What's that supposed to mean!" Lucy yelled out frustratedly

"It isn't good if more ghosts started hanging around my apartment."

"One or more isn't going to change anything!" Lucy stated again

"But…" the blond boy said "I don't want you to hang out with others…" his face became redder than before

"Here…" he reached out his hand to Lucy's'

"Huh?" the latter said, looking confused

"It's for you…" Sting muttered, the girl took a look at her hand and found a beautiful silver ring, it had a creative looking design and what's more was the tiny gem shown in the middle of it.

"Ah, a ring." Lucy said looking happy and serene at the same time

"Why don't you stay by my side forever…?" Sting apprehensively said as he lifted his hand to cover his abashed face

"T-Thanks…" Lucy trailed off as she kneeled down near Sting's crouching position, she cupped his face and smashed her lips onto his. The kiss went on for seconds while the harmonious feelings they shared came sprouting out from it like a flower. Lucy broke the kiss in need of air while she smiled softly at Sting.

"Your lips are cold…" Sting commented at the blond ghost

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, the girl was now floating up from the ground "Why? This never happened before…" Sting took a hold of her arms while looking at her with an astonished expression

Lucy gasped.

'_I want to fall in love.'_

Secrete warm tears were now cascading down to Lucy's neck because of the realization that hit her. "No…why? This can't be happening!" the tears continued to fall why Sting just showed an unreadable look.

"I still have regrets!" she shouted from the top of her lungs "More than ever…" Lucy sniffed and hiccuped

"Ugh…" Sting spoke up "Why? STOP it…" he trailed off as he grabbed Lucy and gave her a tight hug "You intruded into my life…and now you're just going to disappear?" the hug became tighter by every second, he didn't want to let her go just now, just after confessing his true feelings for her…

"Hey Lucy…" a hurt look stuck him, gloom covered the whole atmosphere

"I don't want to go!" Lucy cried louder "I love you…" she confessed again

"Luc-" before the blond could even call the alluring girl, she was already gone and nowhere to be seen. A clank sound was heard from his feet, Sting looked down to see the same ring that he gave to her. Heavy tears threatened to fall but, to no avail one by one they fell down from his dark eyes.

"Why?" he collapsed to the ground while his feelings poured out like a waterfall

* * *

=-=-=""-=-=-=

It was another new day, Sting woke up still looking glum and prepared for school. It took him minutes to get ready before leaving the apartment. On the way to the academy, he saw the same ghost that had blood splattered from his face and head.

"Hey there! How are you doing?" the ghost smiled while leaning on the wall

"Whoa, you scared me." Sting told him "You're still here?" he asked

"Huh?" the ghost raised a brow "Did the ghost girl that was with you, disappear…?"

"Yeah…she's resting in peace now…" Sting replied softly

"Ah, so she doesn't have regrets anymore then." the man gave an understanding look

"…Who knows? She was crying as she left…" the blond boy stared at the ground, looking at it intently

"I went through a lot of trouble just for her," Sting stated "I'll never see her agai-" before he could finish his sentence the ghost cut him through

"You'll see her again."

"Huh?" Sting uttered

"You'll see her again, as long as you live your life and die without any regrets then you'll see her." the bloodied ghost explained "But, if you die while having regrets then, you'll end up like me!" the ghost gave a thumbs up while sticking his tongue out in a funny way

"I don't know what to say…" Sting gave him a complete sweat drop

"Haha, you're lucky!" the ghost smiled "If I could meet someone who'll love me so much then…waiting for 300 years doesn't sound so bad."

A tear escaped from his eyes "Lucy…you waited for over 300 years?" he gently gave a smile while arching his head up to the direction of the sky.

'_I'll ask you…when my life has ended...'_

'_Then I'll see you again…'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah yeah, you don't need to say it...

I know it sucks, by the way **this story was inspired by the manga "Hot Milk" by Komura Ayumi**  
Meaning I don't own the plot, duh!

**~Leave reviews for me,please**


End file.
